Fix-it with a laugh
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Felix goes to see his girlfriend Calhoun...she just can't help how adorable he is. Not every woman can fight her urges to squeeze cute things; or tickle.


Wreck it Ralph!

Spoilers! (spoiler-ish?)

Title: Fix-it with laughs

Pairing: Felix/Calhoun (Spoilers! I guess)

Warnings: Tickling! PWP

Disclaimer: It's Disney's not mine

* * *

Fix-it with a laugh

The arcade was closed for the night and Sgt. Calhoun was doing something she never thought she would do again. Hanging with her loved one.

Felix had jumped over to her game once the arcade doors closed. Calhoun never thought she was one for falling in love again, but this nifty, sweetheart-ed, goof-ball of a handyman proved her wrong.

Currently, her boyfriend was sitting on her lap looking around at her place. It wasn't anything fancy, just a nice couch; which they were occupying, a bed room not four feet away, and a attached kitchen to the living area.

She found it cute how he would have to crane his neck just to look at her small place she called home. His tiny body was just to adorable for her, it was one of the meany reasons she loved him. The other being just how much of a gentlemen he was.

Calhoun may not have seemed it but under all the hard commanding leader, was a sweet heart and warm love, however only with Felix. It was as side of her, her troops would never see.

"Your home is very nice ma'ma." Felix smiled up at her.

She gave him a warm small at the compliment. His cheeks turned red almost instantly.

She laughed a bit seeing it, "Honey glows again?" she teased.

Felix beamed with a smile, "Yes ma'ma...you give me them something terrible." Calhoun smiled. This was another reason why she loved him so much.

As he smiled up at her, the 'honey glow' bright on his face she suddenly got a swelling urge to hug him so incredibly tight and just never let him go. She wrapped her arms around his small waist before she could stop her self and pulled him close.

He smiled wider and kissed her on the lips shortly happily. That was also the last of any thoughts involving control, she pulled him even closer practicably squishing him to her and she kissed him nosily on the cheek and then his neck.

Felix yelped in shock at the sudden move. She faintly felt him struggling to get away, presumably to breath. She released him after a while when his struggles got stronger proving his lack of air. Pulling away she smiled down at his red face no longer from blushing but trying to take back in air. After a while when he was breathing normal again he looked up and smiled bright, with a hint of nervousness.

Before he could say anything Calhoun sunk and hand under his shirt and caressed his skin making him jump a little. She didn't care about fighting her urge anymore, not since he kissed her. He was just to adorable. Calhoun wasn't a girl who wanted a man to take care of her, or a man to hold her in the middle of the night; she didn't seem like it, but she liked to be the holder and protector-that's what haunted her with Brad after all. She couldn't protect him...but then, he was never real.

Felix was.

She bushed her finger tips over his sides and belly and now and again she would gain a giggle or squirm out of the little guy.

Well, she'd have to be an idiot to pass this up-and that was one thing Tamora Calhoun was not.

"Ma'ma, what are you doing?" Felix giggle getting a little more nervous.

She kissed him on the head before scooping him in her left arm and quickly tickling him with her right.

Felix jumped at the contact and as her fingers wiggled over his sides and ribs and gave a loud crying laugh.

"Nooo-na,no, Sta-aha-p! TamAhaha!" he cried squirming and wiggling trying to get free of her grasp. But his small frame just wasn't able to.

He tried to protect his sides and ribs, but she would just find another spot to torture; his neck, stomach, hips. There was no stopping her.

Calhoun found herself laughing right along with him as he tired and failed to protect himself from her moving fingers.

"Nahahaa! Pleaha hahha! please! Uhaha.." he begged trying to breath. His body quivering and shaking due to the force of his laughs and giggles.

She slowly stopped and watched as he took deep breaths and slowly stopped shaking as left over giggles left his body.

"Eheheh..." he looked up at her with a grin still breathing hard, "Someones...in a good, mood." he panted out happily.

Calhoun smiled back just as big and snuggled him tightly, "A mood only you can put me in Solider."

Felix got the honey glow back in his cheeks at the nickname.

Maybe now would be a good time to pop the question.

* * *

This is my very first time writing a iTickling/i story, so sorry it sucks. V_V


End file.
